nexttopmodelseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Next Top Model, Cycle 3
Next Top Model, Cycle 3' (subtitled as Next Top Model: Celebrity Edition'') is the third season of the show that started airing on October 19, 2013 and ended February 1, 2014. The models lived in Los Angeles, California which contains of 8 Male Celebrities and 8 Female Celebrities from different Countries. The panel consists of Jerard (Host), Laura Williams (since cycle 2) and a guest judge at some point of the time. The prizes included at this season we're: *A 3 cover of Model Division *A spread in Model Division *A $100 000 contract from Hughes Model *A Modelling Contract with "Model Division" *A Perfume Commercial *Be the Face of the New NTM Fragrance "Love" named by the C1 winner *A chance to become a judge next season (optional) This Cycle edition is "Celebrity Edition", which brings the change in the models because Celebrities were the one who played this season. This was the first season to feature both male and female models. This season's international destination was Beijing, China. This season's winner is the 21 years-old Karlie Kloss. Contestants Episodes "The Celebrities who were famous with..." The Premiere of Cycle 3, was October 19, 2013, a week after the finale of Next Top Model Season 2. For their Challenge which was entitled as " I am with a Celebrity" wherein their going to find their celebrity photos with someone besides them. Barbie, Mario and Tyra delivers strong shot, but Mario gets the highest score. For his prize he will get +5 points and another lucky person that he wil pick, Josh will get +2 Points. The Photoshoot is all about their talents, at the social media, Robert rocked it out to the fans but to the judges his photo was boring. Most of the celebrities got none comments gaining them only 1 pont for SM. At the panel, Mario and Josh got the Best Photo and Runner-up, respectively. Meanwhile, Avan and Miranda who both failed the rules (Avan- didnt post a photo) and (Miranda- post a photo but not her celebrity), but still our Guest Judge Ray (2nd runner-up NTM 2) says that Avan needs to go home. It was revealed that Avan quit the competition but still he got the lowest score. *'''First Call-Out: Mario *'Challenge Winner': Mario, shared with Josh *'Bottom 2': Avan and Miranda *'Eliminated': Avan '"The Celebrities with their Red Carpet Suit"' For the remaining contestant challenge which was entitled "Paparazzi", they need to post a photo of them which was stolen, not obviously focusing on the camera but still looking fabulous. Josh won the challenge having a score of 9.2 followed by Karlie, 9 and Lady with 8.7. Before Photoshoot, Chris lack responsibility in Modelling and immediately backed out from the competition. At the Panel, Josh, Karlie and Tyra was honored, Karlie getting the best photo followed by Josh and Tyra respectively. In the other hand their punishment for not spamming for social media votes, it had been 2 elimination. Luckly those two were the one who did'nt participate in the photoshoots who we're, Adrianna and Keegan. *'First Call-Out': Karlie *'Challenge Winner': Josh *'Bottom 2': Adrianna, Diego and Keegan *'Eliminated': Adrianna and Keegan *'Quit: '''Chris '"The Celebrities and Months" Their next challenge is about endorsing. Some endorse Dior, their own perfume, Slim Jim, even cellphones and Coke. But it was Miranda's "Bally" endorsing outshines getting a score of 9.7, Mario, Beyonce, Barbie and Robert also got high scores. For their photshoot which was entitled "Celebrity Months" they need to portray each months in their photos. This were the months given to them: Then again, Robert gets the highest social media score. Mario gets his 2nd FCO following him was Robert, Karlie and Selena, respectively while Diego and Lady falls in the bottom 2. In the end, it was Diego who goes home. *'First Call-Out: '''Mario *'Challenge Winner: Miranda *'Bottom 2': Diego and Lady *'Eliminated': Diego '"The Celebrities in Black & White"' Their first unique challenge is they need to post a photo of their celebrity in DRAWINGS. Barbie, Karlie and Mario won the challenge getting all 9.3 while Tyra comes second with 9 and Josh with 8.9. The challenge winners did'nt use their prize, only Karlie did. She posted two photos, the second photo was picked. Their photoshoot can be say easiest and it cames out pretty strong. Social Media king was still Robert. At panel only 0.5 is the difference between Josh first called-out with Robert whilst Beyonce and Bobby falls in the bottom, it was Beyonce who was safe. It only means that this is a battle of 7 Girls and only 3 boys left. *'First Call-Out: '''Josh *'Challenge Winners': Barbie, Karlie and Mario *'Bottom 2': Beyonce and Bobby *'Eliminated': Bobby '"The Celebrities named with Brands" Before their challenge they were given each a "brand" which is the first Tengaged Top Model franchise to have it. They need to apply that brand in each and every challenges & photoshoots, this is their brands: Their challenge is all about the BRANDING, they just need to post a photo of their celebrities applying the brand, just simply as that. Laura was the one who judged it and Karlie won the challenge getting a score of 9.7 and tieing the second place were Tyra and Miranda with both 9.5, some struggles to find their photos including Robert and Josh. For their Photoshoot which was entitled as "Focus on my Face" which is simply a beauty shot. Pre-panel, Beyonce was Medically evacuated being the 6th person to leave and it becomes a non-elimination week. Josh for 2 consecutive weeks got the best photo, following him was Mario. It was also announced that Josh is the current new social media king. *'First Call-Out: '''Josh *'Challenge Winner: Karlie *'Bottom: '''Miranda *'Medically Evacuated': Beyonce '"The Celebrities Hotness Overload" Their challenge today is very simple, just a nature background and it is good enough. Selena won the challenge, following her was Karlie, Mario and Robert, respectively whilst Lady and Tyra struggles. For her prize, there's a change in environment, she could have now: *A change in Social Media Voting *Freedom of choosing the next theme for photoshoot *+3 in the next Photoshoot Plus, a guaranteed 2 photos in the shoot. Selena choses, "A change in Social Media voting" whilst Josh had the most votes and still Miranda is in the lower pack. At their photoshoot which was entitled as "Hotness Overload" they need to post a photo with their celebrity wearing the one they will wear at beaches. Karlie won the best photo for the second time while Lady and Robert falls in the bottom sharing with the same reason, they're also in the lower pack on Social Media voting, it was'nt found out that why Robert is in the bottom pack. In the end it was Lady who is saved with just o.26 away with Robert score. In this week, it was also announced that NTM will have the comebacks. *'First Call-Out: '''Karlie *'Challenge Winner: Selena *'Bottom 2: '''Lady and Robert *'Eliminated: Robert "The Celebrities are Really Famous!" Their challenge for today is bringing the High-Fashion Model look in 4 climates (Autumn, Spring, Summer and Winter) 2 represents each climate, here's what they represents: Barbie's hotness during Summer pictorial outshines the other, and she won the challenge. Following her was Josh in Autumn and Selena in Spring. For Barbie's prize she picked "A +3 in the Next Photoshoot" which became a huge advantage. The next photoshoot was entitled as "I'm Famous" which they need to post a picture that can be seen through a billboard that can cause heavy traffics when they saw it. Laura also mentioned "This was by far the closest and the most succesful shot". At panel, Barbie won the Best Photo followed by Mario and Karlie, respectively whilst Lady and Miranda being at the bottom for the same reason, they both have the lowest social media score but luckily Miranda's shot pulled through and Lady goes home. *'First Call-Out: '''Barbie *'Challenge Winner: Barbie *'Bottom 2: '''Lady and Miranda *'Eliminated: Lady "The Celebrities Crazy Sides" The Top 7 was challenged to wear they're Christmas Outfit and do a pose with it. Miranda won the challenge with a score of 9.3, followed by Barbie's 9.1 and Karlie and Selena with Both 9. Suprisingly, Miranda did'nt chose her prize so it will be a fair game. For their next Shoot which is very different, they need to post a photo of them being Unique, Crazy, Fun, Cheerful, Blooming and Excited, just simply as that. Most of the models did really good. At panel Karlie won two things, the Best Photo and the heart of the Social media voters while in the other hand Miranda, the Challenge winner and Selena falls in the bottom. Selena was saved and Miranda being the first challenge winner to fall in the bottom and the first challenge winner that was eliminated at the same time in Season 3. This week 2 big announcement was made: #The December Cover of Model Division featuring One Direction was published. #There will be Comebacks! *'First Call-Out: '''Karlie *'Challenge Winner: Miranda *'Bottom 2: '''Selena and Miranda *'Eliminated: Miranda "The Celebrities Fantasy World" Their next challenge is entitled "Song Analyzation" were celebrities had given each a song that they need to full-portray. Barbie won the challenge, following her was Karlie with just over 0.1 to win. For her prize, Barbie choses a +3 in the next photoshoot. Here's the song that they were given: After the result, it was revealed that Beyonce will be the comeback, and in contrary of that, Selena has been sent to the hospital and Mario has been banned so it was said that if two of the them will not comeback, they will be replaced by Robert. They were also given a song, here are they: After their challenge, Mario returned to the competition so Robert was already kicked-out immediately, but unfortunately, Selena was not able to return. The next day at the Photoshoot. The celebrities were taken into Fantasies, where they would take a photo of them that is not very realistic, not so obvious, seems magical and something like fairy tales. Barbie won the best photo but no one agreed with it cause she had brought to the top because of her +3. In the bottom 2 was Beyonce and Mario, but there was no elimination happened, what happened is that they were given a ticket in going to Beijing, China! *'First Call-Out: '''Barbie *'Challenge Winner: Barbie *'Bottom 2: '''Beyonce and Mario *'Comebacks: Beyonce and Rober *'''Fled to Beijing: '''Barbie, Beyonce, Karlie, Josh, Mario and Tyra "The Celebrities with Movement shots" At the house in pre-challenge, Jerard said to the celebrities that "New House, New Brands" which their old brands will be replaced by new ones. Here's what they've got: Their challenge was to portray the new brands given to them. The brands given to them was based on the photo they sent the entire week in the Hollywood. Laura was the one who scored them, Tyra won it and she choses the +3 in the photoshoot. At the Photoshoot they were surprised to see moving pictures. Without a doubt, the first ever Moving picture Photoshoot has been up this week. They will chose a GIF photo of their celebrity but still modelling. Beyonce failed to submit her photo whilst Karlie's 4th time being in the First call-out was made and again Beyonce and Mario falls in the bottom, but this time Beyonce goes home. *'First Call-Out: '''Karlie *'Challenge Winner: Tyra *'Bottom 2: '''Beyonce and Mario *'Eliminated: Beyonce "The Celebrities as Kings & Queens" The Top 5's challenge today was portraying an influential singer/celebrity from hollywood. Josh's portrayal of Justin Bieber with the sweater win it. As his prize, he picks a +3 in the next shoot. Here's the model-celebrity chart: For their photoshoot they need to photograph and deliver their best as a Kings and Queens. Some did great like Josh and Barbie and Mario did great while Karlie and Tyra the 2 powerhouse falls in the bottom. As Kings and Queens they didn't need to be particular like wearing crown, dres etc. They need to be creative! Karlie and Tyra delivers the shoot very well but unfortunately, Karlie and Tyra's social media were downed. As a result, Karlie's photograph was stronger so Tyra is the next one who goes home. *'First Call-Out: '''Josh *'Challenge Winner: Josh *'Bottom 2: '''Karlie and Tyra *'Eliminated: Tyra "The Celebrities go High Fashion+Avant Garde" For their semi-finals challenge, they have to go Castings. They've gone through 4 agencies: RM Model Designer/Management (Ray), Elf Cosmetics (Ebony), and the returnees for this season, Johansens (Cirie) and Cosmopolitan (Laura), and has been asked 1 question coming from Jerard. Josh booked 1 out of 4, Barbie and Mario booked 2 out of 4 and Karlie who won the challenge booked 3 out of 4. This is the first season wherein no one from the remaining models perfect the castings. Here's the agencies they've gone through: For her challenge win, Karlie chooses the freedom of choosing the next photoshoot theme. She chooses a very hard and unique photoshoot which she called "High Fashion + Avant Garde." This photoshoot is basically depth in fashion, something more than just the 101 modeling photo, something unique and extra-ordinary. They all did well in their photoshoot, Josh got best photo while Barbie and Karlie on the other hand falls on the bottom but fortunately, Karlie survived the elimination. *'First Call-Out: '''Josh *'Challenge Winner: Karlie *'Bottom 2: '''Barbie and Karlie *'Eliminated: Barbie "The Celebrity Winner is revealed" The Final 3 Josh, Karlie and Mario was given 4 task for their Final challenge, and these were: #Give It All You Got Photo #My Own Model Division Cover #My Own Advertisement #My Favorite Photo of Last Cycle At first result which was the poll result, Josh gained 30 points which was a huge advantage, 15 points for Mario and 12 points to Karlie. The next result was the Over-all Photoshoot wherein Karlie gets the highest score with 92 points, then Mario with 66 and Josh with 60. In the end, Mario making the third place got 233 points, Josh in second place got 238 and the winner who was Karlie got a massive score of 247. This time, it was announced that Laura will be returning again while Karlie will be in th judging panel. *'Winner: '''Karlie Kloss *'2nd Place: Josh Hutcherson *'''3rd Place: '''Mario Casas Call-Out Order http://s11.postimg.org/ohffpfaib/SEASON3.png Ratings